


Sacrificing a safety zone

by Owen_Kazuno



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/F, Love live sunshine over the rainbow, Runaway, Runaway from home and family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owen_Kazuno/pseuds/Owen_Kazuno
Summary: What's this? Mari's 'getting married' in the new movie? Oh, great idea for a story.reminder: this fic is PURE speculation on what happens if Mari did not accept the marriage in the movie. The movie is not our at the time of writing this so we can't tell what's really going to happen.





	Sacrificing a safety zone

Aqours has just left Italy after their graduation trip. All the members have returned back to Numazu, disbanded Aqours and are going on their separate paths. But one of the members remained in Italy. One who's marriage was arranged. Ohara Mari. Her parents had arranged a marriage for her with a well educated and rich young man from a wealthy family. On the day of her marriage, Mari's mother was making sure that her daughter looked the best before meeting her future husband. "Today's the big day!" Mari's mother chanted as she did her daughter's hair. "You'll have your own life, have a wonderful husband, and maybe even have kids!" Mari's mother boasted as she finished doing Mari's hair and she handed her daughter a baggage with her clothing and her valuables. "You'll be living with your husband from today onwards." Mari remained quiet the whole time. She was feeling uneasy about her parents decision to have her marry a guy that she's not met before and the fact that she has to stay with him the next day onwards. Sure, he's rich but does she even know what the guy is like or how does he behave? Regardless, she went along with the flow as she took her baggage and moved forward through the church hall. She stopped in her tracks when she met a young man with long golden brown hair. "Ah yes, Mari. My true love and future wife." The lad said in a romantic tone as he reached out and kissed the blonde's right hand, causing her to feel extra uneasy. "Mari Ohara, will you marry me?" The man sticked a rose into his mouth as he crouched down a pulled out a mettalic box which contains a diamond ring which sparkled in the light. Mari gasp at the sight of the shiny object and stared in awe at the ring. But the fact that she does not know this guy and the fact that he made her feel uncomfortable made her feel like doing something unthinkable. "No. No I Won't!" Mari snapped back to reality as she shouted in anguish as she ran away from the church as her 'fiancè' followed close behind. "Mari, come back!" The lad said as he stopped running at the entranceof the church, with Mari's mother close behind. "What an ungrateful child." Mari's mother clenched her fist as she has given up on her daughter. Meanwhile, Mari ran the streets of Italy.  She ran for a good 2 kilometres before taking a stop at a taxi stand. She knew that running away was a terrible idea, but it was better than being a puppet of a fake destiny. When the taxi arrived, Mari told the woman who was driving the vehicle that she was going to the airport in which they drove off. During that time, Mari spent her time reflecting the atrocious events that happened prior. It was like a tumour that won't die off to her. Upon arrival to the airport, Mari bought an air ticket back to Japan where she plans to return to Numazu. Since there isn't an airport in Numazu, she is going to book a flight to Tokyo first. After buying the air ticket, she only had to wait for 5 and a half hours for the next flight to Tokyo. She spent most of the time wondering around the Check-in area of the airport and reflecting on what does she want to do when she returns to Japan and getting the things that happened earlier out of her thoughts. After sometime, it was time for her flight. About 15 hours later, Mari has finally arrived at Narita Airport. Without hesitation, she bought a train ticket and took a 2 hour train ride back to Numazu. When she got there, she rented a very small one room hotel. It did not cost much nor it's very attractive but she stuck with it since it was her only shelter and she couldn't call for help as it was her choice to sacrifice her safety zone. It has been 4 days and nothing special has happen except the fact that Mari can finally live a normal life and not live with a guy that she does not know and love. She was wondering the streets of Numazu to get some fresh air when she encountered very familiar blue haired girl. "Mari Chan?!" The blunette stopped in her tracks and removed her earpiece from her ears as she was shocked to meet her. Mari tried to run away from her but the blunette caught up to her. "Mari, I thought you were suppose to be back in Italy, getting married. Did everything go well?" The blunette asked with a concerned tone. "It turned out horrible!" Mari shouted as tears start to form in her eyes. "The guy I met was a sick fuck who kissed my hand the second he met me and he did everything to make me uneasy. So I ran away from home and returned here where I've rented a small one room hotel." Mari tried to explain the events but was too traumatized to explain in full details. "Mari Chan, I'm so sorry that you had to went through all these things. Why don't you stay with my family? We've got an extra room." The blunette suggested. "I'm sorry Kanan but I can't. I've chose to live my life like this." Mari said in despair. "I'll check with my parents first if they would like you to stay first." Kanan said as she took out her phone to call her parents to inform them that her friend will be moving in with them. She explained Mari's current situation to them and to her surprise, her parents agreed to have Mari to move in with them. "Mari Chan, my parents agreed to have you stayed with us." The blunette said as she ended the call and placed her phone into her pocket. "Thank you, Kanan Chan." Mari thanked as she gave the blunette a hug. Afterwards, they went to the Hotel where Mari was staying at, took her stuff, checked out and took a ferry to Awashima island where Kanan resides. "Your family sold the Hotel to another company before leaving for Italy, didn't they?" Kanan brought the question up. The blonde's reply came in a form of an inaudible nod. When they reached Kanan's house, the two girls were greeted by Kanan's father. "Ah, Kanan. Your girlfriend's here too." The man in his early 40s said as he greeted his daughter and her friend. "Papa, she's not my girlfriend. She's just a friend." Kanan replied in an embarrassed tone as she helped Mari with her baggage. "Oh, I understand. I've been through that phrase when I was your age, Kanan." Kanan,s father replied in his usual jolly and mellow tone. "Anyways. Why don't you make your friend feel more at home by showing her around our house?" Kanan's father suggested as he proceeded to read his newspaper as Kanan proceeded to give Mari a tour of the house. "Mari Chan, this is your room." Kanan said as she opened the door of a bedroom just next door to her's. The bedroom consists of a bed in the middle, a small closet, a small mirror, a wall outlet and a small window with a view of Mito beach. As Mari begun unpacking her clothing, Kanan came right beside of her. "Mari Chan, always remember that we're here to support you. When you're in doubt, you can always look for me or papa." Mari then gave Kanan a tight hug. "Thank you, Kanan Chan." Kanan them returned the hug. "I love you, Mari Chan." Kanan whispered into the blonde's ear and gave her a kiss on her forehead before breaking the hug and leaving the room.


End file.
